


Already Gone

by sg13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg13/pseuds/sg13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The playground at the neighborhood park is filled with children’s excited screams and cute little giggles. One boy with sand colored hair and clear blue eyes, however, sits alone at the sandbox.</p><p>He is waiting for one thing, for one reason, or rather for one person only. Oliver Queen waits for Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

> So during my first semester of college I had to write a script for my Film Studies class. We were allowed to make our own characters or take inspiration from a Tv Show/Book/Movie. I chose Arrow.
> 
> This one-shot is kind of like a prompt of sorts 'cause our teacher gave a line to incorporate or a concept to follow. But if I were to tell you what that was..... well it would ruin the plot of the fic.
> 
> You'll know once you get to the end.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

 

 

It is a breezy but sunny morning. The playground at the neighborhood park is filled with children’s excited screams and cute little giggles. The jungle gym and slides are occupied by the majority of the children while some are being pushed by their parents on the swings. One lone boy with sand colored hair and clear blue eyes, however, sits alone at the sandbox.

Oliver Queen. His last name is well known in the city of Starling thanks to his father’s company. The 10 year old is waiting though. His mother only allows him to travel to this side of the city, after so much begging and pleading on his part, for one thing, for one reason, or rather for one person only. Oliver waits for Felicity Smoak.

Felicity. His friend with the dark brown hair and deep blue eyes behind her glasses. He smiles when she giggles and her hugs make him feel warm inside, something 10 year olds don’t normally feel. They meet up at this particular spot at least twice a week just to play and they’ve been doing this since they met at the Starling Fair.

Normally Oliver’s mother, Moira, a very sophisticated woman of her social status, wouldn’t let her son attend such menial attractions. But Oliver’s whining that “If Carter Bowen is going, why can’t I go too?” got on her last nerve and she allowed him this one time to go.

So along with Raisa as company, Oliver attended Starling’s Annual Fair. He just wouldn’t have expected to be paired up with the younger brunette when he went on his first rollercoaster ride. Sitting next to her for just 2 minutes made him want to spend the rest of the day with her.

When Felicity arrives, she skips towards him and he jumps up from his seated position to hug her. They pull apart shortly after and Oliver moves his gaze between the ground and Felicity’s face. She doesn’t seem to notice his nervousness.

“So! What do you got for me today?” Felicity asks with her usual cheery tone, looking around the area to see what the day could possibly have in store for them.

“Well... I thought we could try to explore the trees.”

Felicity stops her perusal of their surroundings to turn back to Oliver, slightly confused. “The trees?” Normally, their park meet-ups start with newly invented games between them and chasing each other around the merry-go-round.

“Yeah,” Oliver confirms. “You know, like going on an adventure!”

“Why? There’s nothing to do in there… besides climb trees,” she says, pointing to the forested area on the other side of the park. As always, leave it to Felicity Smoak to point out the pros and cons for every situation.

And because Oliver loves to tease Felicity constantly just to see the pink tint on her cheeks he replies “Says you! All you like to do is mess with your computers, Miss Smarty-Pants.”

Felicity crosses her arms and juts her hip out as she leans to one side. “I so do not! I like to do other stuff too!”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“I like to read and go to the aquarium cause they have the new beluga whale exhibit and,” Felicity starts, trying to convince him.

“That’s all boring stuff though,” he says. “You don’t know what real fun is! Like riding a bike or going REALLY high up on the jungle gym. That’s big kid stuff,” Oliver says with as much certainty that a 10 year old could have.

Felicity huffs out a breath and rolls her eyes, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She sits down on the edge of the sandbox and pulls out a folded piece of paper from her small bag. Oliver, intrigued, sits next to her, leaning over to take a closer look.

Once Felicity has unfolded the paper she turns to him. “Okay so maybe I don’t like the same stuff as you but that doesn’t mean I’m not fun!” She lifts the paper and brings it closer to his face. “Here, look at this! I found it in the big book of countries that my dad has. We could use this as our own treasure map!”

“This is great!” And as they both stand up, with Felicity leading them towards the trees, Oliver lets her walk a few steps ahead of him before he murmurs, “It’s the perfect distraction.”

 

Felicity and Oliver walk through the forest, following the lines on their imaginary treasure map, creating scenarios and giving background to new made-up characters. At some point they find a clearing in the trees behind some short bushes and Oliver stops them to take a break.

“Okay. I kind of have some important stuff to tell you.”

Felicity looks up from admiring the small flowers on the ground and tilts her head slightly to the right. Her gaze is fixed on him, waiting patiently for what he has to tell her.

“Right... Um,” he hesitates at first, takes a breath and speaks again. “So my mom said to me this morning that since I’m already ten years old, that means I’m not a kid anymore. I’m a little man now.”

He looks up at her to see her biting her lip, trying to keep from smiling. “What’s so funny?”

“Were you trying to make ‘I’m a big boy now’ sound more manly, ‘cause that didn’t work,” she giggles, unable to keep it in.

Oliver rolls his eyes but the corners of his mouth lift a little bit too. He always smiles when Felicity does.

The tone of the conversation shifts to something somewhat somber as Oliver furrows his brow and juts out his lower lip. Felicity blinks up at him, slowly taking a step closer to her friend.

“Because I’m older now, I have duties,” Oliver continues. “Like cleaning my room and doing homework and washing my hands-”

Felicity interrupts him, “Those last two are just things you’re supposed to do like, always, I’m pretty sure.”

“Uh uh.”

“Um yeah.”

“Not in my world,” Oliver states firmly.

Felicity gives him a disbelieving look. “Alright, whatever you say, buddy.”

Trying to get back to what he was originally trying to tell her, Oliver sighs, “Anyway, my mom also told me that I’m going to be a big brother soon.”

Eyes wide, Felicity gasps. “Whoa!” She takes a few seconds to process his statement. “Really?”

Moira and Robert had sat Oliver down earlier that day on the stiff couches of their front room. They spoke about responsibilities and how he would have to be more caring and attentive. He was very excited to know he would have a younger sibling to play with. The one thing he wasn’t a fan of however, was that his new responsibilities would mean he wouldn’t be able to spend time with his friend anymore.

“Well, because of that, I have to stop coming to play at the park with you,” he said solemnly. “This is the last time I can play here.”

There’s a pause in the conversation as the two friends stare at each other. The quiet lasts only for mere seconds but the realization sinks in slowly and painfully.

“Oh,” Felicity sighs, her face blank of any expression.

“Please don’t be mad at me.”

Of all the things he wanted from this conversation, the last was leaving with her still upset.

Felicity shifts her eyes to the ground before looking back at Oliver, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Trying to raise both their spirits somehow, she reminds him “I still like you.”

“Good.”

 

As the two of them head back to their meet-up spot at the sandbox, they walk side by side in silence. Oliver stops walking first. He waits until Felicity stops ahead of him to turn completely around, facing him.

Behind her, a town car parks along the edge of the street. A man, tall and broad-shouldered with dark blond hair greying slightly, steps out of the car from the back seat, looking around the area. When he spots the two children, he waves his hand to Oliver, gesturing for him to move closer. Oliver looks back at Felicity to see her unshed tears. She knows exactly what happens now.

Neither of them say anything. Because saying goodbye would be too much for their young hearts.

Instead, Felicity surges forward and wraps her arms around him as tightly as her little arms possibly can. And Oliver hugs her back. Of course he hugs her back. He always does. Because it’s Felicity.

When they pull apart, he tries his best to give her a smile. It’s small and she takes it. Small smiles are all the two young friends can manage.

Goodbyes are whispered between them, but it’s not clear as to which of them said it first. That doesn’t matter though. This last moment, along with all their previous good times and happy smiles and grand laughs, is what they’ll remember of each other.

 

Oliver walks passed her towards his father, not stopping to turn back around. Felicity turns to watch him as he goes. Her eyes never leave him. As Oliver gets in the back seat with his father, he can feel her gaze.

The car begins to drive away and her eyes are dry. Felicity raises her hand and waves halfheartedly as a last attempt at a goodbye but by then, he’s already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So the line/concept was: "character A has to leave character B due to a pregnancy"
> 
> Our teacher allowed us to use this in any way we saw fit. Literally there was someone who made a couple break up due to the girl getting pregnant. You know.... the most cliche thing ever. And then there was someone who mADE THE SADDEST FUCKING STORY EVER BY HAVING CHARACTER A: A LITTLE GIRL TALKING TO CHARACTER B: HER PET DOG (which the reader doesn't know is a dog until the end) ABOUT HAVING TO LEAVE HIM BEHIND BECAUSE HER PARENTS ARE HAVING ANOTHER BABY AND THEY CAN'T RAISE THEM ALL TOGETHER *CRIES*
> 
> Yeah. Good times.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!


End file.
